


The End

by PoppiesForYourHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppiesForYourHeart/pseuds/PoppiesForYourHeart
Summary: Cerró los ojos mientras su risa se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Aquél sabor metálico que saboreaba en su paladar sólo causaba que se percatara de que no era otra de sus tantas pesadillas. Tan vívidas, tan horribles, tan extrañas. Todo era real en ese momento, y por más que quisiera mentirse a sí mismo, sabía lo próximo que pasaría, no era estúpido. Podía verlo, la sombra de la Muerte lo tenía rodeado por completo, esperándolo tranquilamente.
Kudos: 2





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este escrito lo hice hace un par de años, allá por el 2015 cuando terminó el arco de Dressrosa. Sin embargo, no lo publiqué en ningún lugar hasta ahora. Sé que es tarde ya por todos los cambios que ha habido en el manga, pero no quisiera que se quedara empolvándose esta historia que en su momento lo escribí con mucho cariño.
> 
> Doflamingo es un personaje complejo y siempre me ha encantado. Esto es sólo una pequeña reflexión que surgió entre divagaciones de ese tiempo. Básicamente la historia va de que fue "rescatado" de la Marina para recibir el tan deseado castigo del Yonkō Kaido. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten y, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que tenga. Gracias por leer.

Rió con cinismo, rió como jamás lo había hecho antes, porque sabía que después de esto ya no había un futuro para él en ese mundo. Ese era su destino, y por más que quiso evitarlo había fallado.

Su cuerpo estaba herido debido a que había sido golpeado con tal fuerza que ya no podía moverse una vez que estuvo en el suelo. Se encontraba boca abajo, respirando con dificultad mientras inútilmente intentaba moverse en el charco de su propia sangre para escapar de _La Bestia_. Cobarde, ¿no es verdad? ¿Quién creería que Doflamingo sería capaz de escapar por su vida? Pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer en esa terrible situación. Había perdido contra Sombrero de Paja y Trafalgar Law, ¿qué peor castigo —aparte de la humillación— que ser “rescatado” del barco de la Marina por subordinados de La Bestia para recibir una muerte lenta y dolorosa por su derrota?

Con la columna completamente rota mientras un agudo dolor recorría la mitad de su cuerpo, surcó una sonrisa burlesca —más que la mueca de disgusto y hasta pánico que había mostrado tiempo atrás en la pelea—. Sus ojos violáceos, los cuales estaban descubiertos debido a la ausencia de las gafas que solía usar, veían directamente la expresión colérica del Yonkō Kaido, su ex socio.

Era consciente de su final, la esperanza de vida a la que con tanto fervor se había aferrado ahora se estaba esfumando lentamente. Tanto dolor por lo que había sufrido de niño como para terminar de aquella manera era una desgracia, una pérdida, un fracaso a todo lo que él creía. Había conocido el Cielo y el Infierno, según solía decir para describir su experiencia a los diez años. Pero ahora lo único que sentía eran las llamas quemarle en ese preciso instante, la única diferencia era que no estaba colgado ni con los ojos vendados, podía ver perfectamente a su verdugo.

Cerró los ojos mientras su risa se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Aquél sabor metálico que saboreaba en su paladar sólo causaba que se percatara de que no era otra de sus tantas pesadillas. Tan vívidas, tan horribles, tan extrañas. Todo era real en ese momento, y por más que quisiera mentirse a sí mismo, sabía lo próximo que pasaría, no era estúpido. Podía verlo, la sombra de la Muerte lo tenía rodeado por completo, esperándolo tranquilamente.

Si alguien le preguntara si estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho en su vida ahora que iba a morir, lo más seguro es que contestara con su característica sonrisa en un _“No”_. Porque no lo estaba, para él todos aquellos humanos eran despreciables, animales inútiles que sólo servían como esclavos para los Dragones Celestiales, mientras que él, al tener el linaje más puro y noble, se consideraba mejor que ellos. Algo hipócrita, porque le tenía un odio inigualable a los Dragones Celestiales por haberlo rechazado.

El gigante recogió el cuerpo tirado e inmóvil sin delicadeza, alzándolo para que el rubio lo observara de cerca. Los rasgos toscos y duros en su expresión era algo que Doflamingo no deseaba ver, le aterraba, y aquello era algo que le desagradaba: mostrar debilidad. Los débiles no sobrevivirían en la Nueva Era, esa era su filosofía. Pero en los ojos ajenos se reflejaban toda la furia que sentía Kaido por tal falta de respeto hacia él y sus hombres, porque, ¿quién más que Doflamingo iba a venderle Smile? No podía fallarle. Eso no era parte de los negocios. No tenía como opción perder. Y aun así lo hizo.

Y por ello recibiría su peor castigo: la muerte.

Irónico, ¿no es verdad? Después de haber provocado por 10 años dolor y angustia en un país que “por derecho” le pertenecía a la Familia Donquixote, haber matado gente inocente y convertir en juguetes a los ciudadanos, sin contar con la esclavitud hacia los Tonttata, por fin estaba siendo castigado. Evidentemente no era lo único que había hecho, pero esos hechos eran con lo que le conocían la mayoría.

_“… Joker, ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de morir? Sabías que conmigo no se juega, hijo de puta. Eres un incompetente.”_

Después del monólogo que Kaido le había vomitado en la cara y del cual el rubio ni atención le había puesto, éste lo lanzó contra el suelo con una fuerza brutal que hasta Doflamingo no pudo suprimir un grito. Hacía tantos años que no sentía dolor físico, pero más que físico era emocional, por haber sido derrotado y ahora siendo utilizado al antojo de un enemigo de temer. Sentía lástima por Law y Luffy, o mejor dicho, se alegraba por ellos, por cavar su propia tumba tan jóvenes. Los esperaría en el Infierno con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora mismo estaba boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y heridas que pululaban sangre. Las heridas en todo su cuerpo eran graves y sin poder moverse del todo no podía usar su habilidad para “repararlo” por el momento. Kaido le había hecho una pelea larga, dolorosa y debía admitirlo, estaba en otro nivel, mucho mayor que el suyo en poder.

La luz de la tarde bañaba su cuerpo con calidez, si no fuera por la situación del momento, seguramente estaría ahora mismo en su mansión, sentado en uno de sus sillones con la vista al cielo acompañado de una buena copa de vino. Lastimosamente no era así, y no tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas que no volverían a pasar. Y con sorpresa, su cuerpo a pesar del dolor, se iba relajando, su respiración era más lenta y al ver la luz, que al principio le lastimó, no dudó en seguir con la mirada en ese punto. Los rayos eran blancos con tintes amarillentos y si veía más minuciosamente, un punto negro se iba acercando en su panorama.

_“Es tu fin Joker…”_

Su fin, ¿acaso alguna vez había pensado siquiera que era posible ese hecho? No. Para nada. Doflamingo siempre tuvo una visión, algo que lo jalaba desesperadamente a la vida y, de esa forma, hacía lo que quería en ese mundo. Si tan sólo su estúpido padre no hubiera renunciado a su título, de seguro toda su familia estaría viva y hubiesen seguido siendo Dragones Celestiales. Pero no fue así y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por esa razón no borró su sonrisa en ningún momento, nada de lo ocurrido cambió su forma de pensar, ni se arrepintió de su forma de vida.

_“Rocinante… ¿recuerdas cuando sostuve por primera vez esa arma? Estabas llorando mientras padre te abrazaba con fuerza y se disculpaba con nosotros. Pero yo no titubee y jalé el gatillo con odio. ¿Te digo el por qué? Porque con su muerte iba a poder perdonarle todo el sufrimiento que nos causó gracias a sus estúpidos ideales. Madre estaba muerta, nosotros fuimos torturados y al final, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? El ser un Dragón Celestial lo era todo para mí. Y él lo sabía, pero aun así nos llevó con esos estúpidos mortales para que fuéramos uno de ellos, sabiendo que nos odiaban simplemente por nuestro linaje, cuando ellos no eran más que animales porque ni ha humanos llegaban. ¿Y sabes? No me arrepiento de nada y hasta este día tampoco me he arrepiento de tu muerte. Tú te lo habías buscado al ayudar a ese mocoso de Law, cuando su destino era morir por mí.”_

Soltó una risa ronca al recordar ese hecho. Esa espantosa traición por parte de su hermano de sangre. Algo imperdonable, si pensó que de verdad había alguien al único en que podía confiar, estaba equivocado, porque Rocinante le demostró que su verdadera familia no lo había valido. Y por eso, los únicos que consideró su familia era a su tripulación. 

_“Lo que siento por ti no es más que odio, un odio profundo que no es capaz de describirse con palabras. Tu desaparición cuando éramos niños y tu regreso sólo demostró algo que ya había pensado: no quería ser como tú. Te habías desviado, la justicia es de quien lo toma y lo transforma a sus ideales, y tú decidiste irte por otro camino. Por desgracia para ti, eso te costó tu asquerosa vida. Y hasta mis días, eso es algo de lo que siento lástima, por eso mi familia es y siempre será mi tripulación, me demostraron lealtad. ¿Conoces algo como eso? Claro que no. Así que, donde sea que estés, espero que ardas incluso más yo…”_

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al volverlos a abrir, observó cómo ese punto negro entre la luz se iba acercando más y más, hasta que su forma se fue aclarando lentamente: unas alas revoloteaban hacia él, ese reconocible pico le apuntaba y el color rosado en sus plumas se volvía brillante. El flamenco se posó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, restregó su cabecita en el pecho de Doflamingo y rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con sus alas.

Y al final, su vida se fue en un último suspiro cuando todo se tornó negro. No había flamenco alguno, fue el pie de Kaido que había terminado con él.


End file.
